Penseira Perdida
by Teimosa
Summary: E se houvesse uma sala secreta em Hogwarts, que abriga uma penseira perdida, onde nem o mapa do maroto pudesse localizar. E se nela houvesse as lembranças mais íntimas, tristes e cômicas que se possa imaginar de uma época obscura que determinou o nascimento da lenda do menino que sobreviveu. Reveja os melhores e os piores momentos da turma de 1971.
1. São Valentim

_**Disclaimer: **__o universo pertence a J.k. Rowling._

_**Penseira Perdida**_

_**Ano 1971-72**_

**São Valentim**

Era dia de São Valentim.

O salão principal estava de acordo com o romantismo da data - as colunas ornadas de tecidos de seda rosa e vermelho, as mesas estavam regadas de pétalas e continham arranjos de flores sorridentes que balbuciavam uma balada romântica. Pequenos querubins sobrevoavam as mesas das quatro casas empilhadas de alunos, que conversavam e jantavam animados. O teto enfeitiçado mostrava um céu perfeitamente azul e estrelado. Volta e meia, um envelope flutuava por ele como uma estrela cadente, aterrissando no colo do seu destino.

Sirius Black tentava, inutilmente, prestar a atenção na sua sopa de cenoura, porém, o máximo que conseguia era dar duas colheradas sem que fosse interrompido por uma carta voadora de amor. James Potter, ao seu lado, também ostentava a sua própria coleção. Remo Lupin se divertia lendo as cartas dos colegas e Pedro tentava silenciar um vaso de flores cantantes que estava bem em sua cara.

"Que diabos!" Ele amaldiçoou, lançando um feitiço fracassado de silenciamento que fez a delicada melodia se transformar em algo parecido com o choro de uma mandrágora com cólicas renais que chamou a atenção do salão inteiro. Os alunos tamparam os ouvidos imediatamente, tentando protegê-los do lamento agudo. Pedro olhava em pânico para os colegas que também colocavam as mãos na cabeça - Sirius isolando cada orelha com um pão. Um segundo depois, o vaso de flores diabólicas desapareceu. Os alunos soltaram suas orelhas lentamente, de modo a terem certeza de que o som macabro tivesse cessado.

O professor Dumbledore guardava a varinha quando disse "Voltem a jantar!" um pouco com humor, um pouco com autoridade.

Minutos depois, o incidente transformou-se em motivo de riso, animando ainda mais o jantar e a mesa da Grifinória. Pedro sentia-se orgulhoso em ser o centro das atenções. James e Sirius imitavam a sua expressão atormentada, fazendo todos a sua volta cair na gargalhada.

Próximo a ali, as meninas do primeiro ano conversavam sobre suas experiências com magia antes que tivessem recebido a carta de Hogwarts. Celestia Leach era mestiça, seu pai trabalhava no escritório internacional de direito em magia do Ministério e nunca havia contado à senhora Leach que era um bruxo.

"Papai tinha medo de que o rejeitasse, já que ela é muito católica. Fui criada como uma nascida-trouxa e fiquei tão surpresa quando recebi a carta quanto mamãe... só que não precisei ser levada para o hospital, é claro..."

Dorcas Lufkin era filha de bruxos, por isso os Lufkin não ficavam surpresos quando sua pequena filha fazia a lareira se acender de repente ou que, quase diariamente, o gato do seu irmão - que ela detestava – aparecia no galho mais alto da figueira do seu quintal.

Lily Evans era, de fato, a única aluna nascida-trouxa do primeiro ano. Mas como Celestia, ela não teve a surpresa quando recebeu sua carta de admissão.

"Severo, que foi para a Sonserina, também é mestiço e me contou que eu era uma bruxa quando me viu fazendo magia num parque." A ruiva disse, apontando para a mesa oposta, onde um menino franzino a observava. Ele corou e depois acenou timidamente quando percebeu que era o assunto da conversa. Dorcas e Celestia não pareceram tão encantadas com aquele garoto quanto Lily, afinal era um sonserino. A rivalidade Grifinória versus Sonserina era muito levada a sério pelos primeiristas.

"Que magia você fazia, Lily?" Celestia perguntou, voltando o foco para a mesa da grifinória.

Lily sorriu, puxando a sua varinha e, para a surpresa das meninas, depositou-a em cima da mesa. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, mas nada aconteceu. De repente, os alunos em volta pareciam interessados. Até mesmo Potter e Black pararam de rir para ver o que todo mundo estava espiando.

Lily respirou fundo, seu cachos ruivos começaram a flutuar como se uma brisa leve estivesse rodopiando em volta de seu pescoço lentamente. As pétalas sobre a mesa começaram a flutuar, segundos depois, juntaram-se a brisa como se atraídas por ela. Uma aura de pétalas rodopiaram sobre a ruiva durante uns trinta segundos e depois aterrissaram sobre o chão delicadamente.

Quando Lily abriu os olhos, viu que a mesa toda estava em silêncio, olhando para ela. Uma salva de palmas solitária chamou a atenção do salão para a mesa dos professores. O professor Dumbledore estava de pé, sorrindo com admiração em direção à ruiva. "Muito bonito!" Ele elogiou.

De repente, os alunos da grifinória e alguns das outras casas também começaram a bater palmas, fazendo Lily corar.

Lily sorriu timidamente, procurando com o olhar o outro lado do salão, onde Severo era o único sonserino que a aplaudia e sorria com orgulho. Ele não era o único. Três assentos ao lado da ruiva, James a olhava maravilhado com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

"Uau! Isso foi muito legal, Evans..." Sirius falou dando um tapinha no ombro da ruiva, botando inveja em algumas das garotinhas apaixonadas em sua volta.

James sorriu. "Vou ter que me lembrar disso quando estiver te azarando e você estiver desarmada." Ele falou acreditando ser engraçado, tirando o sorriso do rosto de Lily. Ela lançou um muxoxo de desinteresse e voltou a atenção às amigas, deixando James sentindo-se estúpido.

"O que há de errado com ela?" Ele perguntou tentando fingir desinteresse.

"Acho que as garotas de hoje não apreciam serem azaradas como as de antigamente, James." Remo falou bem-humorado, mordendo uma batata.

"Hm, certo..." James balbuciou emburrado, jogando os pães que estavam nas orelhas de Sirius no prato de Pedro, sem que ele percebesse...

_Notas:_

_Escrevi umas histórias picadas já faz um bom tempo. Esperava colocá-las em uma história mais desenvolvida. Como eu não tive tempo nem criatividade, resolvi postá-las em forma de lembranças de uma penseira perdida. Espero que gostem. Teimosa._


	2. Asinhas de Fada

_**Disclaimer: **__o universo pertence a J.k. Rowling._

_**Ano 1972-73**_

**Asinhas de Fada**

James Potter não gostava da aula de Poções. Não como uma pessoa odeia uma matéria na escola, como matemática, pelo simples fato de não entendê-la. Esse não era o caso. Ele era muito bom na arte de preparação de poções, mas não era perfeito...

"A poção de embelezamento" O professor Slughorn começou. "foi originalmente criada por Sacharissa Tugwood, que muitos de vocês devem conhecer pela poção Pus de Borboleta..." Ele parou em frente a uma corvinal especialmente sebosa que ostentava enormes erupções de acne no rosto. "Acredita-se que no período medieval, a bruxa Malodora Grymm utilizou as vantagens da poção de embelezamento para se casar com o rei Henrique VIII, o que de fato aconteceu, sendo decapitada três meses após o matrimônio..."

"Isso é que é conto de fadas!" Severo suspirou alegremente para a sua colega de mesa, preparando o caldeirão e os ingredientes, enquanto o professor continuava a explicar. Os alunos liam as instruções da poção como se ela estivesse escrita em grego. Lily fechou o livro de poções de Severo e o pôs de lado.

"Você não precisava de instruções para essa poção. Aliás, não precisa de instruções para nenhuma poção que tenha nesse livro." Lily disse, apontando para o "Preparo de Poções – Primeira Série", fazendo o sonserino corar.

"Ah, que interessante!" O professor Slughorn parou na frente da mesa dos dois. "Sem livros? Tem certeza? Vocês vão ter que experimentar a poção quando estiver pronta. Olhem lá o que vão fazer! Não quero ter que levar mais ninguém para a enfermaria, essa semana..." Ele lançou um olhar rígido para a mesa de James e Sirius, que fingiram inocência.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sirius perguntou exasperado quando James também fechou o seu livro.

"Se ele pode fazer, nós também podemos..." O maroto respondeu com o que Sirius sabia ser o brilho estúpido de orgulho no olhar que o amigo usava quando era desafiado.

"James, qual é! Snape é rato de biblioteca, sabe essa porcaria inteira de cor. Não é como Feitiços ou Transfiguração, onde se pode improvisar." Batendo o dedo na capa do livro, Sirius disse tentando tirar a ideia maluca da cabeça do amigo.

"Não pode ser tão difícil assim..." James falou, olhando para a imensa pilha de ingredientes a sua frente que para ele mais parecia um monte de lixo. "Ok, vamos dar só uma olhadinha na primeira parte." Ele disse, abrindo o livro sorrateiramente para espiar a forma correta de cortar as asinhas de fada mordente. "Já sei!" E fez como as instruções diziam. Eles ficaram olhando para as asinhas picadas por alguns segundos, como se fosse uma incógnita.

"Me dá essa droga aqui," Sirius disse, puxando o livro de poções. "ou vamos ficar o dia inteiro olhando para esse cadáver de fada mordente..."

Os dois garotos se esforçaram para terminar a poção dentro do tempo limite. Severo e Lily, por sua vez, finalizaram a sua antes de todos os outros.

"Fantástico!" Slughorn disse maravilhado. "Sem auxílio nenhum! Definitivamente fantástico! Cinco pontos para a Grifinória e cinco pontos para a Sonserina!" Alguns alunos aplaudiram. Docas e Celestia sorriram para Lily, mostrando o polegar.

No canto oposto da sala, James parecia miserável. A necessidade de chamar a atenção borbulhava mais que as asinhas da fada mordente que boiavam na superfície de sua poção. Slughorn parou na mesa deles e deu um breve olhar sobre o conteúdo do caldeirão, dando longas farejadas no aroma de beterraba azeda.

"Bom." Foi só o que disse, fazendo James fechar ainda mais a cara. Nem ótimo, nem excelente!

Bom.

Muitos alunos ficariam felicíssimos em ouvir um belo e direto "Bom" numa matéria tão difícil quanto poções. James não.

"Agora, quero que testem uma pequena quantidade da poção em seus parceiros, menos você Catchwood!" O professor apontou para o corvinal cuja poção tornara-se verde e fedorenta.

Severo passou dois dedos pela poção que, se fosse feita da maneira correta, estaria na temperatura ambiente. Ele olhou para Lily, corando tolamente.

"O que foi? Pode passar!" Ela disse com um sorriso. "Eu confio em você."

_Eu confio em você. _Essas palavras ecoaram na mente do sonserino.

"Sev..." Lily o apressou. Ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos... eram tão bonitos. Ela sorria, divertida, esperando que ele fosse testar a poção em seu rosto, mas ele abaixou a mão.

"Não..."

"Qual é o problema?"

"É que eu... eu não-" Severo virou a cabeça para Lily não o ver envergonhado.

"Pode falar!" Lily o assegurou um pouco intrigada.

"É que eu não acho que você precise de poção nenhuma." Ele disse, sua pele indo do branco pálido para o vermelho escarlate. Para piorar, a sala pareceu cair em silêncio naquele exato momento, de modo que todos os alunos e o professor ouviram a declaração.

James fingiu segurar o vômito audivelmente, fazendo muitos alunos caírem na risada. Lily lançou um olhar agressivo para o garoto, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

"Tudo bem." Ela consolou o amigo. "Precisamos testar, então eu passo em você." Passando um dedo sobre a solução, ela contornou o nariz de Severo. Segundos depois, o que Sirius chamava de acres de nariz do sonserino diminuiu consideravelmente, dando luz a um rosto bonito e austero. "Bonito." Lily disse, fazendo-o sorrir.

As meninas da sala o olhavam como se ele fosse outra pessoa. Sem dúvida, o nariz era a única característica que Snape tinha de realmente feio.

Slughorn aplaudiu. "Perfeito! Mais cinco pontos para cada casa pela ousadia e maestria!" O professor sorriu para os dois alunos, sabendo que tinha ali dois candidatos perfeitos para o Clube do Slug. "Classe encerrada!" Mal terminou o professor, quando James e Sirius começaram a gargalhar alto, chamando a atenção de toda a turma que já se retirava da sala de aula, mas que resolveu retornar para matar a curiosidade.

Lily olhou feio para os dois e depois percebeu para onde eles olhavam. Ela se virou, encontrando um Severo cujo nariz era praticamente inexistente.

"Lily, o que tá acontecendo?" Snape perguntou ofegante, tendo que respirar apenas pela boca. Ele colocou a mão diretamente no que era o seu nariz quando viu a cara de pânico da amiga.

"Oh... oh, que pena! Acho que vocês colocaram asinhas de fada a mais." O prof. Slughorn lamentou, olhando para o nariz de Severo com estranheza. "Talvez você devesse ir para enfermaria agora, rapaz, antes que comece a sufocar."

Se era possível, Sirius e James gargalhavam mais ainda, contagiando os outros alunos que ficaram para ver a confusão.

Lily olhou para Severo se desculpando.

"Me desculpa, foi culpa minha..."

Ele sabia que a culpa era dela, pois a parte de Lily era de adicionar os ingredientes. Ele disse que estava tudo bem, com um pouco de baba escapulindo pelo canto da boca. Lily o acompanhou até a Ala Hospitalar, se desculpando por todo o caminho.

_É, talvez poções não seja tão ruim assim._ James pensou, sorrindo como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo. Ninguém além de Sirius pareceu notar quando ele fez flutuar suas asinhas mal picadas para o caldeirão do _colega_ sonserino.


End file.
